


And There Were Days

by Katherine



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolt cocked his head, not understanding Mittens' statement.</p>
<p>"I can't have kittens," Mittens repeated. "They cut that out of me too."</p>
<p>"Oh," Bolt said, ears drooping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Were Days

Bolt cocked his head, not understanding Mittens' statement.

"I can't have kittens," Mittens repeated. "They cut that out of me too."

"Oh," Bolt said, ears drooping. "We could—um." He was actually far from sure. There was something about having more than one cat, and then kittens appeared in a pet store, like puppies.

Focusing on the information he could gain, he asked, "Do you want some anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mittens said stiffly, and began licking one of her front paws. "I haven't figured out how to tell," she said, more softly, from partway behind the paw she was now scrubbing against one ear.

Bolt, with no clear idea of how to speak to that, leaned in closer and started grooming her opposite side.

Concentrating on each other—and well used to ignoring the hamster—neither of them heard Rhino's eager squeaking: "I'll help!"

* * *

Rhino was in the best corner of his cage with three small objects, toys ironically purloined from Mitten's collection. They were fuzzy, the closest match he could find to demonstrate affection to.

Penny watched Rhino move one of the toys closer against his side before yelling, "Mom! I think Rhino wants babies."


End file.
